The present disclosure herein relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly, to methods of forming phase-change memory devices and related devices.
Phase-change memory devices may store data using changes in resistance caused by a phase transition of a chalcogenide compound in a phase-change layer. For example, the resistance of the phase-change layer can be different in an amorphous state than in a crystalline state. The phase-change layer can change phase responsive to a temperature of a lower electrode. The lower electrode may include a high resistivity metal layer.